


All of you

by myungjuiccy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, abs, lots of fluff, minhyuk only has two lines, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjuiccy/pseuds/myungjuiccy
Summary: I love all of you.





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

> so. i might post an angst fic soon so here's the fluff ya'll need.  
> i wrote this in like 30 minutes, sorry for mistakes

_‘Myungjun hyung!’ Minhyuk called out ‘Are you coming home with us?’_

_‘I’ll just stay here for a bit more and then I’ll go home’ Myungjun replied as he was lifting the dumbbells._

_‘Don’t overwork yourself!’_

 

It was 2am and Myungjun had done an uncountable amount of sit-ups at this point. He had also done at least 200 push-ups and 1 hour of planking, nonstop. All of this for abs. _How does Rocky endure this much strain on his body?_ He thought. _Myungjun, come on. You can do it! It’s for Arohas!_

_I’ll just do 100 pull-ups and then I’ll stop._

200 pull-ups later, his head started throbbing with pain. He couldn’t focus on anything as his eyes were getting blurry. All of a sudden, darkness started filling his eyes. Before he could fall, arms looped around his waist as he fell into unconsciousness.

 

  
As Myungjun awoke, Jinwoo ran over to him to check if he was okay. ‘Myungjun, how many fingers am I holding up?’

‘Two. I’m not dead Jinwoo, calm the fuck down.’ Myungjun hissed.

‘Rude,’ Jinwoo put his hand on his chest ‘I’m just looking out for my sweet boyfriend.’

Heat filled Myungjun’s cheeks. He still can’t get used to being Jinwoo’s boyfriend even though it’s already been a year.

It seemed that he was back at the dorm, lying on the couch. He looked over at the clock. _11 o’clock AM?! We’re supposed to be at dance practice right now_. Jinwoo seemed to detect his distress, ‘It’s alright, I told the manager that you weren’t feeling well.’

They sat there in silence until Jinwoo broke it. ‘Myungjun,’ Jinwoo called out ‘you overworked yourself again.’

Myungjun tried to say something but the words didn’t come out. He just looked at his lap to hide the tears that started welling up in his eyes. He only wanted to impress Jinwoo.

‘Myungjun, baby. You don’t need abs. Your tummy and your lips and your eyes. They’re perfect.’ Jinwoo said ‘Don’t listen to them, you’re already beautiful.’

‘I-I’m sorry, everyone else has such a great body but I don’t and I just-‘ sobs broke out ‘people kept asking when I-I would get abs and-‘ Warmth surrounded him as Jinwoo pulled him into a hug. He was basically on Jinwoo’s lap.

Myungjun buried his face into Jinwoo’s chest as he let out all the feelings he kept in for so long. He held onto Jinwoo’s shirt in such a way that if he lets go, Jinwoo would disappear. Jinwoo, however, kept patting his head and drawing circles into his back. He muttered words of comfort into Myungjun’s ear.

Myungjun was in a lot of pressure and stress prior to this. He hadn’t been eating much and had been straining his body. Jinwoo noticed it and he’s warned Myungjun many times but he wouldn’t listen. _How can you do this to yourself, you dumbass._

When the sobs finally died down, Jinwoo carried Myungjun over to their room as he wiped his tears. Although Myungjun already slept, he felt exhausted as ever. He was glad to be on the soft bed – his body was all sore because of the couch (and maybe because of the working out). Jinwoo kissed him on the forehead and was about to walk away until Myungjun held onto Jinwoo’s hand. ‘Cuddle with me.’

Jinwoo slipped under the covers, arms wrapping around Myungjun. Hands ruffled his hair and soft lips kissed his neck. He wanted to stay like this forever.

‘Jinwoo,’ Jinwoo let out a hum to let him know he was listening, ‘I love you.’ Before Jinwoo could reply, Myungjun fell into deep sleep, letting out soft snores.

‘I love you too.’ Jinwoo whispered, ‘I love all of you.’

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda suck at writing but I had this idea so...  
> comments are appreciated :D


End file.
